caca
by golondrinahumor
Summary: en memoria de los que nos ayudaron a comprender que el gas toxico natural y el fuego no se mezclan


Advertencia: no apto para personas sensibles, no alquile ni copie la idea (eso fue una amenaza)

Bueno en fin gracias por leer disfruten la historia :3

Con ustedes les presento

Caca

Un día naruto usumaki iba por la calle, el llevaba un pantalón blanco. De repente se le salió un cosito que sonó auto pestilentemente fuerte, cada persona alrededor lo escucho. El vio unos arbustos y dijo:

Naruto: OH, esos arbustos se ven lindos me tapare hay

Debido a que su p*to pantalón era blanco se le puso marroncito, se quito el pantalón y se dio cuenta de que le dio una diarrea hemorrágica.

Naruto: Malditos churros me cayeron mal :o

Sasuke: ¡Naruto! Qué demonios haces

Naruto: Calla me estoy desahogando, Sasuke de donde carajo saliste

Sasuke: no te importa ¬¬ porque tu pantalón esta de ese color

Naruto: tengo diarrea hemorrágica

Sasuke: que mal y que haces tras un arbusto, porque no vas a un baño portátil

Naruto: ¡no! E-e-es que me dan miedo los inodoros después de lo que paso con mi pie, mi digestión y mi jabón tropical con olor a melocotón

Sasuke: entonces…¿Dónde has hecho tus necesidades todo este tiempo? O_O

Naruto: tengo un lavado

Sasuke: O.M.F.G que pasa contigo eres un sucio psicópata

Naruto: ya deja de decir pendejadas y ayúdame

Sasuke: ¿y qué quieres que haga? No voy a limpiarte

Naruto: no c*rajo busca un baño portátil

Sasuke: dijiste que le tenías miedo a los retretes

Naruto: hay cierto…. Entonces búscame papel higiénico y un frasco de frijoles

Sasuke: ¿y el frasco de frijoles para qué?

Naruto: solo tráemelo ah y un pantalón y ropa interior

Sasuke: como sea -_-

Y sasuke se embarco en una aventura para conseguir el papel higiénico, frijoles, pantalones y ropa interior de mala calidad

Unos minutos más tardes:

En una tienda cualquiera…

Sasuke: disculpe tiene papel higiénico y frijoles?

Cajero: no

Sasuke: está seguro

Cajero: si

Sasuke: Em.… bueno adiós

Cajero: aja

En otra tienda cualquiera:

Sasuke: ¿hola? ¿Quién atiende aquí?

Deidara: yo

Sasuke: aaaaaaaaaah deidaraaaaaa que carajo haces como cajero de supermercado

Deidara: aaah hola sasuke que de tiempo

Un cliente aleatorio: disculpe señorita ¿tiene champo para caspa?

Deidara: soy hombre!

Cliente aleatorio: pues córtese el pelo parece mujer

Sasuke: aaaaaaaa ok…. A lo que venía ¿tienes papel higiénico y frijoles?

Deidara: disculpe señor no pienso cortarme el pelo y si si tengo al final del pasillo a la derecha

Sasuke: gracias pos hare esto rápido porque naruto me va a asesinar

Mientras tanto con naruto. el solo seguía echándose pedos continuamente mientras la gente escuchaba su hemorragia pestilentes pero no sabían de donde venían porque estaba oculto en los arbustos. sus pedos eran tan pero tan olorosos que hasta las otras personas comenzaron a echarse pedos que se habían atorado en sus c*los y además eran silenciosos pero mortales como los ninjas O.M.G (¿entonces era algo así como un festival de pedos?)

Naruto: rayos donde esta sasuke me moriré aquí mismo con mi pudrición

Con sasuke

Sasuke: oye deidara aquí esta lo que llevare

Deidara: son 1451 $

Sasuke: QUE oye solo es papel higiénico y frijoles

Deidara: si pero te cobre mas por lo de robarme la comida en la primaria "Cachifa" ( XD)

Sasuke: no tengo tanto dinero

Deidara: entonces vete

Cliente aleatorio: oiga disculpe señora donde se encuentran las galletas

Deidara: ¡que soy hombre carajo!

Mientras sasuke va a otra tienda de repente se consigue a sakura

Sakura: hola sasuke

Sasuke: hola sakura que onda

Sakura: ah nada ósea tu sabes y que haces

Sasuke: busco papel higiénico y frijoles para naruto ya que tiene diarrea hemorrágica

Sakura: pos mi casa está aquí mismo y tengo papel higiénico

Sasuke: genial

Yendo a la casa de sakura, sasuke se encontró un billete de 50 $ y luego de buscar papel higiénico fue a comprar los frijoles

En una tienda

Sasuke: hola tiene frijoles

Cajero: si

Sasuke: yay por fin ¿dónde?

Cajero: en el ultimo pasillo a la izquierda

Mientras sasuke agarraba los frijoles

Sasuke: por fin un cajero decente

Luego de camino hacia donde estaba naruto (o el festival de pedos)

Sasuke: que desperdicio del día buscándote estas cosas

Naruto: por fin llegas, me ahogaba

Mientras naruto se arreglaba con el papel y "supuestamente con frijoles" sasuke quería encender un cigarrillo entonces prendió un fosforo y un poco antes de encender el cigarrillo…..

Naruto: sasuke ya estoy list-

BOOM

p.d: esta fue la primera explosión causada por la combinación del gas toxico natural del ser humano y el fuego (LOL)…. En memoria de sasuke y naruto que tuvieron una muerte pestilentemente patética.

Fin

Crédito: gracias a todos loa que leyeron esto…. quiero darle crédito a mi mejor amigo por hacer la historia (yo no la hice solo di ideas) cuyo nombre no mencionare por seguridad :3


End file.
